thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Davis
Introduction Sgt''' Gregory Davis''' is LEO employed by the Los Santos Police Department. He recently moved from Ludendorff, North Yankton. Biography Growing Up Gregory started out as a regular kid growing up in the Mid-West. He had snowmobiles, dirt bikes, all the good stuff any kid should have, and being the only child, he had a lot. Gregory's family wasn't poor by any means. His mother worked in Los Santos at Didier Sachs '''and his father. [http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Dave_Norton '''Dave Norton] is believed to be Gregory's biological father, even though no DNA test has ever been performed. Gregory's father was always involved in law enforcement, starting out a young recruit and working his way to the top, he remembers his father always being involved in top-secret missions from the FIB. 9 Years Ago Living off Cavalry Boulevard, life seemed to be normal until one night. There were rumors of a possible bank robbery and all of the residents were to be put on notice to stay inside and lock their doors. This is where Gregory's father comes into play. Dave wasn't the type to listen to these petty warnings of the NY State Patrol. ''' After securing his family inside of the house, Dave ran into the family barn and waited. Not long afterward, the sound of a train could be heard followed by a long horn blast and a loud crash. It sounded like a train had hit something but Gregory wasn't sure. Before they could go to the window and see what had happened, there were 2 gunshots, Fearing the worst, Gregory's mom ran out the back door to try and have a peek at what was unfolding. Little did she know, it was the bank robbers and they were headed around the same direction. Thankfully the NY State Patrol had also been stationed at a church a distance up the road and they had heard everything and came in investigate, causing the last remaining suspect to run off into the tree line and out of site. Getting Caught Up After the events that unfolded that night, with Gregory's father bring locked up for murder, his mother too afraid o coming outside anymore, Gregory was stuck to fend for himself. He began peddling minor drugs and then moved into bigger merchandise. Being that his father was so deeply involved with the Government, it wasn't long before they began to take notice of Gregory's activities and he would end up serving time at [http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Bolingbroke_Penitentiary '''Bolingbroke Penitentiary]. Life after Death While Gregory was serving time, both his father and mother passed away. This left Gregory feeling a void in his heart. Not wanting to get involved with drugs, sex and weapons again, he decided to turn his life around. He went to the LSPD event at 'ULSA '''and talked to a recruiter and ended up joining the force shortly after graduating the police academy On The Hunt There is very little known about what happened that night at Gregory's family house. The only news articles that were able to be found only contain very little about the story. It appears that there were 3 men, they had just robbed the bank and was apparently headed on their way to a helicopter, provided by 'Stacey Bee. '''After the events began to unfold, she apparently jumped ship and flew back to Los Santos. It has been said that she is the only member of that operation that is still alive. Gregory has set it his life goal to find her and bring her in for questioning. Category:Civilian Category:Characters